Passengers typically board a large jet aircraft, such as a Boeing 707 or larger, by way of passenger boarding bridges. A passenger boarding bridge extends out from the terminal to the aircraft hatch. The aircraft hatch is elevated off of the ground, as is the terminal. Beneath the terminal, cargo can be handled and transported easily to and from the aircraft. Therefore, the bridge allows passengers to cross from the elevated terminal to the elevated hatch.
Many passengers board aircraft with carryon baggage. Some of this baggage may not fit inside of the cabin storage facilities and must be loaded into the cargo hold of the aircraft. In addition, some passengers may require wheelchairs to get to the passenger door of the aircraft. After reaching the aircraft's passenger door, the wheelchairs are stored in the cargo hold.
Baggage and wheelchairs that are on the passenger boarding bridge and that need to be stored in the cargo hold of the aircraft must be lowered to the ground from the bridge. Likewise, after a flight, wheelchairs and certain baggage that are to be returned to deplaning passengers at the passenger door must be raised up to the bridge level.
This invention accomplishes both tasks of raising and lowering cargo to and from the passenger boarding bridge from the ground.